Kurt Bale
Kurt Bale is an Irish-American professional wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling In BFCW, he plays Burt Bale, Burt Kale and Muscles Mysterio. During his reign as the Hardcore Champion, he re-invoked the 24/7 rule on July 1, 2017 (The rule was suspended by Grim back in April) History Bale made his debut on May 26, 2017 in a winning effort against Doctor K. He also won the Patreon-exclusive match against Max Frost. He then later joined D-Generation Fat on May 29, 2017. Although not yet a member of the roster, he lost the New Dude Rumble, which was won by Big Chico. He left DF and turned heel after betraying Grim for not letting join the roster. He was then challenged by Grim to a match in order to join the roster and won with the help of Jay Evans. He seemingly turned face after being attacked by then-Intercontinental Champion Joe Wolf. The two began a brief rivalry and somehow ended when Bale failed to capture the title from Wolf at Food in the Fridge (PPV). He rejoined DF on July 1, 2017 and a day later won the GTS Hardcore Championship, in which he re-invoked the 24/7 rule. He then began teaming with Hollywood Hooligan after being handpicked by Grim at Giant Sack of Heat to face Doom Crew for the GTS Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. The team was later disbanded after Holligan won the Loser Chumpionship from Bale. They fought for the belt at Battleballs in which Bale won. Bale later won the Hardcore title numerous times, trading victories with the likes of Hooligan, Kamakozzy, Lance Scaper and JJ Adams. On September 18, 2017, He was kidnapped by a Clown from the woods after losing the title to Hooligan. He was later freed, a day later, but was kidnapped again in Grim's pool. At No Money, he returned and began dropping his Lucky Charms gimmick, in favor of a vampire persona and won the Intercontinental Championship from Ace Marxman. He lost the title to Pete Corvus on 2017. His vampire gimmick was dropped entirely and returned to the Lucky Charms gimmick. At Christmas Chaos, he claimed the GTS Championship and became the 11th Grand Slam Championship and 12th Triple Crown Championship. He then regained the Hardcore Championship from Lance Scaper. It was around the summer of 2018 when Bale unveiled a new gimmick, "The Vaseline Dream", reminiscent of various showboat or pretty boy type gimmicks such as Rick Rude and Val Venis. In late October 2018, Bale turned heel and left DF, angry that he has never received a shot at the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. He would go to various lengths to get a shot, such as attacking Grim at his house by impersonating a delivery guy, ruining Jimmy's birthday (ironically, Grim did the same thing 3 years prior when Jimmy was a heel), and making Grim wrestle Gabby Gilbert. On December 6th, 2028 Kurt Bale won the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship from Grim, officially becoming a Grand Slam Champion. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Bale Bomb (Leg Trapped Sunset Flip Powerbomb) ** The Bite (Falling inverted DDT) (Used during Vampire Gimmick) ** Coast to Coast Leg Drop ** Overdrive ** Cloverleaf ** Zig Zag (Jumping Reverse Bulldog) (used as the Vaseline Dream) * Signature Moves ** Diving Elbow Drop, sometimes while ropewalking ** Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker ** Perfect-Plex (Bridging Fisherman Suplex) -parodied from Mr. Perfect ** Samoan Driver * Nicknames ** "Trash Bale" ** "Lucky Charms" ** "The Perfect Irishman" ** "Vaseline Dream" Championships & Accomplishments * BFCW ** BFCW Championship (1 Time Current) * GTS Wrestling ** GTS World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (7GTS Title historyTimes) ** Loser Championship (2 times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (5 Times) ** Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight ChampionshipCurrent ** GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Hollywood Hooligan ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) - GTS Championship ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) - Pick this years Easter Bunny ** Junk in the Trunk winner (2018) ** 12th GTS Triple Crown Champion ** 11th GTS Grand Slam Champion Entrance Music Category:Non assholes Category:Male characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:BBWF Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) Category:BFCW Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) Category:Junk in the Trunk Winners Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Ireland Category:Villains